Iris (Let it Go)
by Linkmaste
Summary: OC story about being free and living your life. Really simple fluffy fic. Ft. Let it Go by Frozen (Idna M.)


Authors Note: Please, do not think this will be amazing. I really have been out of touch with writing stories. But I really did loved Frozen and I was rereading my stories and I got such a good laugh out of them. Here is a new OC I want to introduce.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own "Let it Go" or Digimon except for my own characters. Those are owned by their respective trademarks.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen._

"Just leave me alone Mom!." I screamed. I had enough as I carried myself out of the house and outside into the cold winter night. I did not hear any retort or my full name being called out. Before I left I saw Leon give me a strange look.

I walked down the streets of Hongo, Tokyo and it was busy with people on the Friday night prowl. Some people were basking in the glow of intoxication, others were trying to 'get lucky'. I was not in the mood for that at all. I kept my head down and hands in my hoodie pockets. My blonde locks were messy and I could feel my makeup pratically peel off my skin. I probably looked gross.

_A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen_

I guess you are wondering what happened earlier. First, let me give some back story. I come from a very special family where my parents fought long and hard to have Ian and I. We were not...traditional kids one could put it.

Anyway, my father likes to disappear on us often and go to the Digital World to sort out problems there. I hardly see him anymore. He's a sweet guy once you get to know him and he loves me and my brother to the ends of time-just has a horrible way of showing it.

I passed a bakery where a red dinosaur Digimon was closing up shop. He looked at me and waved. I waved back with a small smile. His name is Guilmon and he is Takato's partner. Back when they were younger they had embarked on so many save the world missions-I think honestly I lost count how many times. Now a day's the world is safe-well aside some wars in Africa. The world is still far from perfect.

My mother on the other hand, you know the one I screamed at-is harder to understand. My father explained that she's so protective of us but she constricts us. I can never get a moments peace without her harping me on grades, my choice of clothing, my attitude, and even whom I spend my time with. (Which is none of her business might I add. I am almost sixteen for the love of God!).

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

I came to a familiar park and climbed up some stairs. Careful not to slip and hurt myself I made it to the top where a small-but torn up building stood. This was Gulimon's hideout back in the day. Now it's a portal for the Digital World. Mom does not know this but I go into the portal often and take a break from this world. I stepped inside nonchalantly and in moments I was in a winter forest. The snow was crisp and it sparkled in the moonlight. I felt peaceful here, snow and cold was one of my favourite things to be around.

I felt myself change as well. Being a human in the Digital World was not always the smartest idea so when I changed into my Rookie form I glanced around. No one saw me. Good.

Oh yea, don't mind the whole changing into a Digimon thing. I'm human but part Digimon as well. You see-well it's a long story. I will talk about that another time. Right now, I want to discuss how I found my favourite place in the two worlds I live in.

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see_

Inside a near by cave-where the moon shines on when it's full, is a place where I can freely use my powers and just let out some steam. I call it my ice sanctuary. This is where I do not have to hide who I am- I can be whoever I want to be here. Anyone.

_Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know_

I walked in the cave and passed some of the torches I lit up with my fingers. However the fire was a ice blue color. I don't know why I have blue fire to be completely honest with you guys. Just something I always had. Mom told me we are all different in ways. This was one of them. To be fair, my mom is not a bad person-far from it. But she makes me so angry! She used to do the craziest things when she was my age including saving Auntie Ai from a Digimon and giving up life up! I don't think I could ever do that. I'm not the perfect girl that my mother was-always smiling, always so perfect. People go around to me and say I am so lucky to have the hybrid that saved the world as my mother. I spit at that-please. What do they know about being in the shadows?

_Well now they know_

I came to a court yard clearing. Well, it is not much of court yard just a moment when the sky opens up and the moonlight flows into the room. It is a pretty bare place but that is when I come in-and my magic happens.

I start by warming up my gloved hands and producing a spark of blue light. Then another. After a minute I create snow and move it around on the ground. Within moments I construct a snowman with a silly grin on it's face. I laugh. Making snowmen was always fun-especially with my friends.

Ice powers was a rare thing to have according to Renamon one of my teachers for fighting class. Mother wanted me to learn how to protect myself so she takes me there with Miss. Rika and Renamon-or I have to call her. So often I produce ice shields, ice swords, even ice monsters at one point. Renamon was a little surprised by that. I was six when that happened.

Moving more snow around in the area I created a swing set made of ice and snow. It was sturdy and ready to be used. I carefully sat on it and pushed myself to swing.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

Being so different sucked a lot. I get home schooled so I never knew what it was like to be in a classroom with other kids my age. I would love to try it but mother says it is too dangerous. The arguments of going to school throw me in a fit of rage causing dangerous ice spears to form on the set. Easy. Calm yourself. Momentai.  
_I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

I got up and began to make a little snow castle with a nice staircase. I was not master of my powers but I liked having the thought that I could control my powers better than Leon.

Oh Leon. That is my brother. He is a few years older than me-and a real hot head too. I remember father always yelling at him for stealing, once for almost crashing a car into a doughnut shop. Police were not too happy about that-neither was Mr. Henry Wong-leader of Hypnosis. Now that he has a girlfriend he has gotten quieter and that made my mother less stressed. He can change into a Digimon too just like me. But he tends to shy away from that more. It has been almost a year since I seen him in that form.

Myself on the other hand love the Digital World. I wish I can live here. That was the argument earlier if you were wondering. I requested I stayed in the Digital World for a year to kinda try life here. Mother was furious.

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

It wasn't like I crashed cars or stole, or drank or had sex everywhere. I was a good girl. I had good grades, I was polite and always tried to do the right thing. Father told me that the evil gene must have skipped me because I never tried anything bad or mischevious-even as a baby.

I just wanted to explore my Digimon side. There are so many things I want to experience. I want to be free.

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

Hindsight, I should have explained to mother how I felt. Demanding the idea of staying in the Digital World sounded harsh. Especially when we hard stories of when UltimateChaosmon almost ruled both worlds. Mother seems to frown when she talks about those times. Ai and Mako said it was a true test for mother and father to be together. When they first met they were polar opposites-and now they seem to be nothing like what Ai and Mako explained to me. I mean-I never seen my mother go into her Mega form ever!

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand_

"Iris."

I gasped and turned around. I did not even hear anyone come in here! With reflex I threw up a ice wall but it was not an enemy I saw. It was my mother but as her Digimon form. She looked like me as a Impmon but tired and somehow older. I frowned and shattered the wall.

"Go away. I do not wish to see you."

My mother sighed and sat on one of the ice benches I created. After a moment she spoke.

"You have no idea how much I care about you. If I ever lost you I would never know how to handle it."

"I need space mom! I need a moment to just be on my own and learn things without you spoon feeding it to me! I want to stay here in the Digital World for awhile." I felt a tear roll down my face and wiped it away. I hate crying.

I jumped as a bag landed on the ground. It was my duffel bag with some clothes, safety kit, a photo, and a device. It looked like a portal maker-one that Takato and Henry created. Still works and it has become essential for most Tamers now a days.

"I know. That is why I am here." My mother's sea green eyes stared at my brown eyes. "I want the best for you. Only the best. But I know that I can not hold on to my baby forever. You should go explore the world on your own. Be the person you want to be."

I didn't say a word. I looked at the bag and grabbed it. The first thing that caught my eye was the family photo. Correction it was a disastrous photo. There was me as a baby crying covered in food-Leon was in his Digimon form with charred clothes on. My father was in his human form along with my mother and they were laughing. To put it in the fewest words possible-taking photos with half Digimon and half human children was a complete nightmare.

"Mom...you want me to go?" I asked snagging the bag over my shoulder.

"Of course not" She replied jumping off the bench and removing her sea green bandana from her neck. She wiped some of my tears and smiled. "But you need this."

_And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

"What about father?" I asked.

"Oh don't mind your father. He will probably check up on you once and awhile but he needs time to get used to it too. He was trying to find you a place to stay here-that is why he has been away so much."

I looked away and showed my mother the castle I built. She nodded.

"Looks like you do practice your powers. That is wonderful."

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

I hugged mother. She was handling this so well! Maybe I can get along with her I mused smiling.

I felt another presence and turned around to see my father standing behind me. He smirked.

"Alright kid, you ready to see your new place?"

"Super stoked." I replied and knew he must have heard most of the conversation.

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

We all went to my new place which was not even far from here. It was a nice little house in the snow area of the Digital World. I flicked my tail in happiness and excitement. I get my own place!

After exchanges and a million promises to be safe I hugged my mother and father again. They will come see how I was doing they promised. I nodded. when they left I felt the cold wind brush on me gently. The moon was still round, full and giving me the greatest thing that I ever wanted.

Freedom.

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

**Authors note: **And there you have it. Iris and Leon as Lindy's and Ian's kids! I found that my older stories were half of the time describing the person and lacking so much potential character. Here, I wanted to make it more connecting. I can assume many people know what it is like when they need to be their own person and move out. Anyway, might make another story like this. Just cute fluffy ones like this. I am going to take down Dark Secrets too. It was so good to read but I do not have any idea how to continue it.


End file.
